Dragon Ryu
Dragon Ryu was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is Katta Kirifuda's main rival in Duel Masters Victory. Plot Although he seems to be arrogant towards Katta, it is shown that he is not a bad person. For example, when Katta bet his Raging Dragon Lord in their second duel, he did not take it even though he won. He had also supported Katta to win the battle against Shachihoko. During the Duel Carnival Tournament qualifiers,he was approached by Onsen,having a bad feeling about him. When Katta duels Jimmy and uses Gaial Kaiser,he was surprised that Katta have a Victory card. When Duel Hero Yuu and Duel Hero Atsuto reveals the prize for the tournament,which was Prin Prin, the Eternal card,he was shocked,saying princess afterwards. Ryu then discussed with Sakon and Ukon about the princess and Onsen,while eating curry buns.He wrote and sent a duel request to Katta. During the duel,he managed to make Katta use his "Victory Mode",making his hypothesis about Katta's abilities to commune to the cards right.He uses Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal to win against Katta and told Mimi to take care of him. In the Duel Carnival Tournament he faced off against Onsen in the semi finals. It is revealed that Ryu was formerly the creature Ryusei the Forever Kaiser, who fought along side Prin Prin, the Eternal in the creature world in order to stop the invasion of the Aliens. However, they failed in their plan and in order to save her, Ryu threw Prin Prin down into the Human World. The card had gone missing until being found and used as a price in the Duel Carnival Tournament, which he joined in order to retrieve it. However, he lost to Onsen in his duel and got injured because of Onsen's "Super Hot Mode". Due to his stubbornness, Ryu still wanted to fight on against him. He asked Katta to use him in the final match against Onsen. Katta agreed to fight together in their duel. Ryu proceeded to turn back into the card form of Ryusei the Forever Kaiser. His two team members, Sakon and Ukon also transformed into Sakon Pippi and Ukon Pippi respectively, the other 2 parts of the Psychic Link for the Psychic Super Creature, Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King. He remains with Katta in the necklace that previously cased Raging Dragon Lord. When Katta and his friends were attacked by Shachihoko after heading to Onsen's location,he even pulls them out of the way in his card form,saving them.After Katta managed to get Prin Prin back and Onsen captures Benchan,Katta threatens that he will throw the card down,shocking Ryu. Prin Prin comforted him that she trust Katta and when Onsen was ready to duel Katta,Ryu and Prin Prin transforms into Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious and Prin Prin, the Victorious respectively to fight alongside Katta. During the battle, while Katta was suffering, Dragon Ryu became angry at the situation and cheered Katta on by saying at he was a fighter. Katta manged to regain his confidence after that. After linking together with Prin Prin, the Victorious and Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious, he managed to turn into Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory and successfully saved Prin Prin. When the duel was over he was reverted to his Human form along with Sakon and Ukon. At the end of Duel Masters Victory, he is seen dueling against Katta. Duel Masters Versus Between the events of the Victory V3 and Versus series, he went wandering and went to places such as Mount Everest. His appearance also changed with his hair becoming black instead of the usual silver. As Prin Prin took his card in Victory V3, he is now a regular human. After two years of wandering he has grown mentally. During his time as a ghost buster he fell in love with a ghost called Oka Reiko and now runs a oden store called "Donguri-ya", with Reiko as his assistant.He made his appearance in episode 8,telling Katta about his travels,introducing him about Reiko and dueled him. He managed to regain Katta's confidence back by making him to remember the exciting duels they have in the past. His deck also changes to a Mono Darkness Control deck which is similar to Kojiro's but uses Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demon Dragon as a trump card and has no Draghearts. In episode 17 and 18, he sells oden in a water theme park. His customers are mostly children who tease him by calling him an old man. He had read the news about Katta's loss to Kojiro on a newspaper,saying that now it was his turn.He and Reiko also throws a party for Katta and his friends in his house for making it to the top 4 of the Lucifer World Cup.When Katta and his friends were enjoying themselves in the water theme park,he explained to Bucyake about the water battle taking place in the park. In episode 30, Reiko, Katta and Ryu were brought to the deserted island by the mysterious man, who was none other than Shobu Kirifuda. On the second day of being on the island, he dueled against Katta. During the duel, he uses his avatar, Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious, Prin Prin, the Victorious and Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious. He lost to Katta in the duel due to Katta's new Dragheart cards. After his loss he gave Katta the 3 psychic creatures which helps him to complete his Super Victory Deck. He then left the island by motorboat with Reiko.He and Reiko watches the New Year countdown exhibition match. Trivia * In the anime,he mixes some English words in his speeches. * In most of the duels,he uses different forms of his avatar Ryusei,which reflects his creature form in the creature world before the Duel Masters Versus series. * Katta sometimes uses him in his card form during his duels. Deck Duel Masters Victory His deck contains cards from DMD-02 Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness, featuring the Water and Darkness civilizations. Water Civilization: *Aqua Super Emeral *Aqua Surfer *Spiral Gate Darkness Civilization: *Bloody Squito *Ganveet Twist *Terror Pit *Vile Mulder, Wing of the Void Multicolored: *Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *Startdash Reviver, Crystalline Shadow }} During more recent duels, he is shown to have added fire Hunters to his deck as well as water spells, and his new trump card is Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal. He also started to add Light Civilization decks. Light Civilization: *Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon *Valiant Spark Water Civilization: *Aqua Naruto Surfer *Energy Stream *Emergency Typhoon *Eureka Charger *Intense Vacuuming Twist *Secret Clocktower Fire Civilization: *Bolshack Superhero *Cheering Pippi *Cocco Lupia *Come On Pippi *Dragon Flare Egg *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper *Nidogiri Dragon *Velyrika Dragon Multicolored: *Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon }} After rescuing Prin Prin, he is now able to use his avatar, Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious. Duel Masters Victory: Manga Fire Civilization: *Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal *Überdragon Abare Mugen, the Infinite Rage }} Duel Masters Versus He uses a mono Darkness deck centered on Funky Knightmares and the Darkness incarnations of Ryusei. Darkness Civilization: *Buttagila, Bone Sever Demon Dragon *Chusha Jusha *Cocco Docco *Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demon Dragon *Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle *Hachinosu Batchikuma *Nuigul Gulgul *Pork Beef *Terror Pit }} Darkness Civilization: *Bone Dance Charger *Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle *Dorballom D, Demon Dragon King *Hyperspatial Emperor Hole *Hyperspatial Revive Hole *Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole *Necrodragon Odol Needle *Punish Charger *Thunder Blade, Wolf Tiger Psychic Creatures: *Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious *Prin Prin, the Victorious *Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious }} Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V3